Marvel VS Capcom 2 Christmas:
by Tomzilla99
Summary: Merry Christmas


**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: CHRISTMAS! Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! I love Christmas. Do love you love Christmas? I already donated money to Charity, bought and given toys to the local orphanage, and bought gifts to all my friends and family. Now what am I doing right now-oh yes the Christmas Special. Ok, here is a Christmas Special featuring the cast of Marvel VS Capcom 2. Why 2 you may ask, well I think it would work better for this Special. I am just letting you know now, there are a few pairings in story, and some you haven't seen before so I am just letting you now, because you know, it's Christmas, everyone even comic book characters and video game characters need a bit of love right? Well here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review, please comment, and most of all have Merry Christmas! **

* * *

_**Marvel VS Capcom 2 Christmas:**_

* * *

It had been a long day. Why, because the heroes have just beaten Abyss, so you'd think there would some peace right? No, there something affecting the people causing rush through the streets of New York. So what was all this about then? It is, Christmas! That's right, the heroes defeated Abyss right before Christmas, which was good for them because they had this chance to celebrate this time of year and visit their friends and or family. It was December 24 6:00pm, Christmas Eve in New York City, in Central Park crouching on a tree branch was a man wearing a red and blue costume with a web pattern on it, followed by a black spider emblem on the chest, and large red spider on the back, and a mask with a web pattern with large blank white eyes. Who was this man who happens to be New York's and world's protector? The Friendly Neighborhood, Amazing, and Spectacular Spider-man. It should be a lucky day for the web swinger, there had been no crime this day or the whole month in general. Ever since he and the other heroes defeated Abyss, all crime had been too scared to come out. So it should be a time for happiness his Aunt, all his friends and the other heroes had gone to spend time with their lives for the holidays. So what was wrong with the wall crawler you may ask? Spider-man, had no family. You see with his Aunt gone to visit friends, his Uncle and his Parents dead, he had no one to visit. Ever since the death of his parents Christmas seemed to have no real effect on him anymore, even as his Aunt and Uncle tried to help him, he had missed what he wanted for so many years. The love of a mother and father. Many of the other heroes once accused Spider-man of hating Christmas but now know the real reason because of this because Wolverine of the Uncanny X-men who had once worked with Richard and Mary Parker, heard of their deaths and knew the effect it had on Peter. So ever since that tragedy Peter Parker tends to keep to himself during the Christmas holidays. And there is another secret Peter Parker is hiding about his feelings. He continued to stare in space as the snow fell on him for a minute longer until he heard a voice.

"Hey... hey!" the voice called breaking the red and blue from his thoughts. He looked around for a moment then looked down to see a woman with blue eyes, brown hair, wearing blue cargo pants that has a belt attached with a gun holster, black boots, light blue short sleeves shirt with blue shoulder pads and a S.T.A.R.S. badge on the left sleeve, and a S.T.A.R.S. beret. It was the zombie slayer and S.T.A.R.S. officer Jill Valentine.

"Oh Jill, hey how's it going" Spider-man asked looking down at his friend.

"Great now that I have your attention." Jill said putting hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Spider-man jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of her and starched the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about, I just got a lot on my mind right now is all." Spider-man said, but as he said that Jill put on a sad looking face.

"I know what's bothering you, and that's why I came looking for you."

"Oh? What for?"

"I was thinking since you don't have anyone to hang out with, and since I don't have anyone to hang out with, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me." She suggested shocking Spider-man.

"Jill Valentine... are you asking me on a date?" Spidey asked with a smirk behind his mask. She blushed at that question.

"N-No, I'm just trying to be friendly is all."

"All right sure, let's go, and besides what guy wouldn't want to hang out with a pretty lady near Christmas eh?" he said making her eyes widen for a spit second then gave a smirk.

"Spider-man... are you flirting with me?" she asked getting back at him for that last comment. But it looked like it didn't affect him.

"Why yes I am, and I'm not afraid to admit it. And can't help it if it's true." Spider-man said continuing to smirk as she blushed even more.

"L-Let's just go."

"Alright sure. But where to?"

"I don't know. Maybe just swing around the city, walk, talk, go out for some food perhaps?" she suggested. She didn't really know what to do or say at the moment. She wasn't exactly good with going on dates. As for Peter, his thoughts of Jill were something to be said later.

"Sure, we can swing around for a bit, and as for food, I know a couple hot dog stands around the area, so there's something."

"Alright then, let's go." Jill said wrapping an arm around his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist, then Spider-man fired a web line into the sky and they both swung off.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

A middle aged man was walking down the snowy streets of New York City thinking of things to do when he passed a window of someone's home. He moved back and looked through the window and saw a group of kids around the adults which was most likely their parents, reading a Christmas story.

"What a perfect, undisturbed Christmas. As of today, for the rest of the holidays, I will not commit any crimes. That is a promise." Yes even on Christmas there are some people will give in to their good will. Because for Otto Octavius, Christmas is a time for peace.

* * *

**Rooftops:**

Spider-man and Jill were currently sitting and eating a couple hot dogs while looking down at the city, enjoying the peace and quiet. They would glance at each other from time to time, both trying to find the words to speak to each other, but worried they might screw up so they kept the silence.

"So... how are things in S.T.A.R.S.?" Spidey asked finally breaking the silence.

"It's alright, right now. There are no evil zombie conspiracy companies at the moment, which makes life a whole lot easier. What about you, any life and death problems lately?" Jill asked as Spidey shrugged.

"No, the month has been quiet lately ever since we took down Abyss, but other than that, not much has happened." He replied remembering the fight with Abyss. How all the heroes charged Abyss and all three of his forms. And how everyone celebrated after they defeated him.

"Trust me, I'm glad there are no problems this month, it'd be a real pain in the ass let me tell you."

"You mean like how Iceman was when he kept hitting on you?" Peter asked with a smirk underneath his mask.

"Oh god." She groaned remembering the Ice powered X-man. They in silence for couple more minutes before they heard what sounded like singing. They swung over to it and saw a group of people singing 'holy night'. Peter saw this and remembered when his Aunt May would sing this to him. As a reminder that his parents are watching over him. Jill then put a hand on his shoulder as if she knew what he was thinking. Spider-man looked right into her eyes and she looked into his, and they just stared at each other for what seemed like hours when really it was just seconds. Jill moved her hand to Peter's face slowly moving his mask up to his mouth, and their faces slowly moved closer and closer until their lips were inches away from each other. Through the singing they both heard a crash in the alley behind the building they were standing causing them to snap out of their trance. They looked in the direction where it came from and saw and group of men running out of the alley. The superhero and S.T.A.R.S. officer jumped down to find out what was causing this commotion was about. When the two touched the ground the last two people running out of the alley, they turned their heads to see a shadowy figure with four metal arms. The figure stepped out of shadows to reveal... Spider-man's arch nemesis, Doctor Octopus!

"Doc Ock?!" They both exclaimed.

"Hello Spider-man, and Jill was it, how are you this fine Christmas?" He greeted and asked politely.

"What are you doing here Octavius?" Jill asked giving the metal armed scientist. He was about to answer when a man came out from a dumpster, ran up to Octavius, grabbed his hand and started shaking.

"Oh thank you sir, those thieves were about steel this truck." The man thanked confusing the heroes.

"Wait, what?" Spider-man said not understanding this.

"You see Spider-man, this has money inside that I was to deliver to Charity. But those were about to steal it until Doctor Octopus here stopped them." The man answered.

"So let me get this straight, you're telling us that Doctor Octopus, THE supervillain, Doctor Octopus, saved your life, and stopped a robbery?" Jill questioned, not buying it at all.

"So... does this mean you changed your ways and decided to use your skills and genius for good?" Asked Spider-man not taking his eyes off his rival in genius.

"...Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Christmas is a time for peace, even I see that, so I hereby swear that I will commit no crime during the holidays." Otto declared holding his hand out for Spider-man to take. Spider-man hesitated at first but eventually took it, and both hero and villain shook hand declaring a truce for the Christmas holidays. When that was said and done, Doctor Octopus walked off, not to be heard from for the rest of the Christmas holidays. After he disappeared, Spider-man and Jill decided it was time to leave. Spidey grabbed Jill and swung away. As they were swinging they noticed a Christmas tree sale for those who still wanted to buy a Christmas tree. Jill sent Spidey a smirk, and as if he knew what she was thinking he smiled lightly and nodded his head. The casher turned his head and noticed one of his trees were gone but also noticed some money on his desk. He shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

**Peter's Apartment:**

Peter and Jill set up the tree and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Thank you." Peter suddenly said.

"You're thanking me? For what?"

"For giving something I haven't had in a long time, a real Christmas."

"I should be thanking you."

"What?"

"When I lost my mother, Christmas felt it meant nothing to me. And then I heard how you felt and I felt glad there was someone who understood me."

"Yeah it does help knowing there are people who know how you feel." Peter said, his touching her cheek. And once again they moved closer to each other. Only this time there was nothing stopping them. Their lips finally met giving in to a passionate kiss. The next day was Christmas day, and they spent it as any couple would because now, they both had someone, they had each other.

* * *

_**END**_


End file.
